true feelings
by Kagome-chan7
Summary: Kagome dies and Inu-Yasha doesn't know how to deal with it but it was only a nightmare?he finally realizes that he really loves her please R


Disclimer: I do not I repeat do not own Inu-yasha but if I did Inu-Yasha would be my  
mate and sesshomaru would be my friend Bur-chans mate *heh* hey we can dream cant we? Readers:NO!!!!! Me:feh! Bur-chan:hump! Me:some people just cant take a joke!!jeez!! Readers:yes we can!!! Bur-chan:No you cant!!!! ::sticks out touge:: Readers:fine we just wont read it then so there!!! Me:ok ok ok ok ok!!!! please enjoy  
  
True Feelings: Dont die on me   
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!!! behind you!!!!" Kagome screamed he turned around just in time to see the demon coming behind him "Kagome,get back now!!" Kagome just kept walking toward him "damnit! Kagome I said get back!!" "No, Inu-yasha, it's my fault! let me help you. I know I can do it!" "No! Miroku, get kagome out of here!" he yelled now beginning to pannick Miroku just stood there staring at him blankly not knowing what to do "damnit Miroku, get her out of here!" Inu-yasha yelled.Miroku ran over to where kagome was standing "come on kagome! lets get out of here before the demon sees the jewel!" Miroku yelled becoming exasperared but it was to late the snake like demon was heading their way piercing yellow eyes slithering toward them 'Oh no she knows I have it what am I gonna do?!'the snake like demon was no more than 2 feet away when Kagome pulled an arrow back in her bow and it flew with great speed 'that looks like one of Kikyo's arrows but it cant be she's not even here is she? No its one of Kagome's alright!' Inu-Yasha said to himself but Kagome's arrow hit the demons arm a little too late.  
  
It's tail slashed her in the left side,buring it's self painfully into her delicate skin. She gasped in pain just before the hidious creature retreated in shock "Inu-Yasha the jewel shard is......in......the right arm!!!" she yelled before collapsing in a bloody heap on the ground. Inu-Yasha could smell not only the demons blood but Kagome's also. Inu-Yasha ran to Kagomes aid "Kagome are you ok?" he asked, fear in his voice "im fine its only a little cut thats all" Inu-Yasha pulled up Kagomes shirt "What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled "im tring to see how deep your cut is" he said rolling his eyes "oh" Kagome said tring to laugh but pain shot up her side, making her fingers tips tingle. "No dont laugh I can see it hurts" he said moving up her shirt he looked at the cut for a while before talking "Kagome you said it was a little cut. That things so deep I can stick my fuckin' hand in it!!" he yelled "Miroku get over here Kagomes hurt!" Miroku came running over to them "what happend?!" he asked "Kagome got cut by that damned demon thats what happend! I told you to get her out of there and you just stood there by her side like an idiot!!! what the hell were you thinking?!" he asked him tring his best not to pound the monk into the ground after all he needed him because his kagome was hurt  
  
"I....I wasn't thinking im so sorry kagome-chan I didnt mean for this to happen" Miroku said tring to fight away his tears but with no luck he starting cring right in front of the dieing Miko and the hanyou 'what?' Kagome thought 'he's cring for me? but why?' "Inu-Yasha why is Miroku cring what happend am I gonna be ok?" she yelled and started cring as well "no Kagome dont cry its gonna be alright right Miroku?" he asked "im afraid not" he said looking at the ground "wh.....what do you mean?" Kagome asked afraid os his answer "Yeah Miroku What the hell do you mean?!" "I mean thats she's not gonna make it"  
  
"so im gonna di....die?" she asked her lip began to quiver. In away she knew her time was being cut short she just couldn't bring herself to face the fact that she was gonna die and by the traumatized looks on Inu-Yasha's and Miroku's faces she could tell it was gonna be soon. Inu-Yasha droped down by Kagomes side hardly noticing that he was sitting in a puddle of blood Kagomes blood he reminded himself he cradled her head in his arms and lightly kissed her forehead they sat in utter silence, drowning in the icy depths of their grief her pale body close to him it seemed like forever before either one of them spoke "Inu-Yasha I....I.....love you" Kagome said in a whisper that only he could hear those three words she spoke "I love you too Kagome" he whispered in her ear "Please dont ever let me go even when I am gone promise me you'll remember me. Always keep me in you heart" "I promise, Kagome but dont talk you'll pull through you have to just hold on" he said, hopeing that what he spoke was true. "No......" she said, her words trailing away "what do you mean no?!" he wasn't sure if he could bear to hear her answer but never the less he braced himself anyway "I mean...no" she grew paler and her vision began to blur "Im sorry but I cant hold on any longer." she could feel her life slowly slipping away like water through her cupped fingers "I'll never forget yo...." her voice trailed off into silence as she glazed into an icy emptyness, and her eyes slowly shut  
  
"KAGOME!!!! no wake up please wake up dont do this to me now!!not now!!! dont die kagome I cant bare to lose another person I love I need you more than I've ever needed anyone wake up!!!!!" he screamed but she didnt get up he knew she was dead but he still had hope hope that she would get up  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped up and he relized that it was only a dream no wait a nightmare 'It was only a dream' he said to himself he looked around for any sign of Kagome his Kagome when he didnt find her he got up from the spot he was sitting in and walked outside only to find that Kagome was sitting by the door of Kaede's hut 'how did she get out here without me hearing her?' he said to himself "Kagome what are you doing out here alone and in the dark?" he asked but she didnt answer him "Hey Kagome?" he said again "oh....sorry....I was just thinking thats all" "oh you should be more careful you could have been attacked by some demon and they could've taken the shards" "yeah yeah yeah I know" 'is that all he cares about and for a min. there I really thought he cared about me what a jerk!!!!!' it was quite for awhile kagome spoke first "Inu-Yasha I know you love Kikyo and you only think of me as your shard detector but I cant help it I....love you" she said turning away from his face 'did she say what I think she said she loves me!!!!' "no kagome you're wrong I dont love her and I think of you as more then just a shard detector I think of you as Kagome not a reincarnation of Kikyo but Kagome my Kagome" 'say it tell her you love her tell her!!' {dont worry readers its only the crazy voice in his thick head} "Kagome?" "huh?"she turned her head to look at him "I..uh...I...love you to" he said 'man why did I just say that she'll never let me live it down' {once again crazy voice} "you really mean that?" 'I really hope he means it' "yes Kagome-chan I really do" he kissed her lips softly and heald her close for a long time they just sat there staring up at the stars into the dark night.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
YES!!!!! im done im done ::does stupid dance:: sorry about the end it's the middle of the night and i am soooooo sleeply but I didnt sleep I thought of you guyz and kept on writing =^-~=   
  
Kagome:how could I die in that dream and whats your name anyway  
Me:like im tellin you ya pysco bitch  
Inu-Yasha:well I thought it was kinda good  
Me:thanx Inu-chan  
Kagome:aww shut up bitch  
Me:I just cant win tonight im sooooooo sleeply please R&.......::falls asleep on keybored::hggvfgsdfggfffvbkjfkjhuerhyijsmjdalksjdi3l  
Inu-Yasha:our writer has fallen asleep so i'll say it please R&R and tell her what you think and just remember she stayed up untill 3:00 A.M. to write this and all the flames will be used to burn kikyo hey man she alwayz puts that so dont look at me kikyo fans and if you guyz say something mean I'll come after you so just R&R  
Me: ::talks in sleep:: yes R&R please R&R I love you Inu-Chan I love you  
Inu-Yasha: ::puts me in my bed to sleep::   
Me: ::holds on to his neck::   
Inu-Yasha: aww come on man get off me this could take a while ::sweat drops:: 


End file.
